


Flight to O’Hare

by unknown33



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Airplane, Cute, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fluff, Sebstian needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown33/pseuds/unknown33
Summary: You bump into Sebastian (literally) in an airport on your way to Chicago. After the embarrassing encounter, you end up sitting next to him in first class… for five hours…. :)





	1. Chapter 1

You lean against the counter of the food stand, waiting for your lunch. You’ve been waiting for 20 minutes for a simple chicken sandwich, and the time on your watch is quickly nearing the time when your plane to Chicago leaves. You tap your foot anxiously, and when the old woman calls your name, you grab your tray and spin around, intending to speed walk to your gate. Instead, you slam into a hard body and trip over your bags. Your food flies from your hands, spilling all over yourself and the stranger, who instinctively grabs your waist to keep you from falling on top of him. You stare up into a pair of dark sunglasses, partially obscured by a large hat. For a moment, you stare at the stranger; something feels familiar about his jaw… You realize you’re staring and step back quickly, apologizing profusely.  
“I am so sorry, oh my god, this is such a mess” you stutter, noticing how expensive his outfit looks.  
“I’d rather eat food than wear it, but I’m alright” says the stranger. Again, something about him rings a bell, but you can’t figure it out. You grab a fistful of napkins and hastily wipe the food of your shirt, and then hand some to the man, your face red with embarrassment.  
“Let me at least give you some money to buy you a new shirt” you say, reaching into your wallet to hand him a $20.  
“Oh my god no, no no no. I’m fine, really” he says, stepping back, refusing to take your money.  
“Please, I really feel bad. That looks like an expensive outfit.” You say, holding out the money.  
“It’s really fine” he chuckles, smiling slightly. Then it hits you; you know that smile. It used to be your phone background, and it covered posters that lined your bedroom walls for years. You had just spilled food all over your Hollywood crush, Sebastian Stan.  
“O-oh my god. Ummmm” you stutter, suddenly at a loss of words. You nervously check your watch to get rid of the tension, but then you see the numbers on the watch face.  
“Oh shit. I have to go!!” You say to Seb, gathering your toppled bags. “I’m going to be late. I’m so so sorry for the shirt!!” You say, backing away, wishing you had the courage to ask for a picture or signature. You run away, mentally facepalming yourself for being an idiot and spilling your food on your idol. Ignoring your thundering heart, you run to your gate.

Once you arrive, you take a moment to sit down, noticing your group isn’t being called for a couple more minutes. You let your mind wander, replaying your encounter with Seb over and over. Suddenly, you hear your name being called over the loudspeaker: “(Y/N), please come to the front desk”.  
You rush over, hoping nothing is wrong. The flight attendant smiles at you and says, “ Would you like to upgrade to first class? It’s free! There is one open singles seat in row 3.” You immediately accept, knowing the flight is long, so having a comfortable seat will be a blessing. She hands you a new ticket, and ushers you into the plane. You enter, and look for your seat, 3B. As your eyes scan the plane, you see a familiar hat out of the corner of your eye. It just so happens that Sebastian is sitting in seat 3A, directly next to you and against the window. You groan inwardly, still embarrassed about your accident earlier, and put away your bags and sit down. He notices you, and smiles.  
“We meet again” he says, grinning.  
“Yeahhh” You laugh nervously, brushing your hair out of your eyes. “I’m (Y/N)” you say, sticking out your hand.  
“I’m Sebastian” he says, taking off his sunglasses. You are stunned by his beautiful gray-blue eyes. They are stunning in pictures, but they are mesmerizing up close.  
“Y-yeah I know. I mean, I know who you are. Not to be creepy, or anything. I just love your movies.” You ramble on, embarrassing yourself further.  
“Thank you. It’s nice to know someone likes them” he says, a sad smile on his face. You remember one of his more recent, smaller films got bad reviews and he was getting hit hard by the media.  
“Hey” you say softly, “what they say doesn’t mean anything. Really. What matters is that you believe in yourself and do the best you can do. Not everyone will like what you do, and that’s ok. You have us fans as backup too. We’ll never let you down”.  
“Thanks. That means a lot” he says, smiling at you and closing his eyes. You face forward as well and settle in for the trip, wondering if you will talk anymore. Trying to calm your beating heart, you settle in and close your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The pilot’s voice comes screeching over the loudspeaker, “Sorry folks, there’s been a short delay and we won’t be able to take off for about 30 minutes, so sit tight.”  
You sigh in frustration, but you are secretly glad you get to spend more time with Sebastian, even though neither of you have spoken for a while. It’s a companionable silence, but you want to take advantage of this moment, and you rack your brain for interesting questions to ask him. You look at him from the corner of your eye and notice he looks bored, and so you blurt out, “What movie makes you cry the most?”  
He turns to you with a slightly amused yet confused look. You inwardly groan for being such a weirdo. He thinks for a moment.  
“I know it’s so cliche, but the Notebook. There’s something about it that gets me every time.”  
“That’s one of my favorite movies!! B-besides yours of course” you stutter, surprised he answered, “It always makes me cry.”  
He looks at you for a moment, with an expression you can’t place. It’s something between curiosity and admiration.  
“You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met. Not many people ask me those types of questions. And not many people would offer to buy a shirt for someone else like that.” He says with a smile.  
“Thanks,” you blush, and tuck your hair behind your ear. You look at each other for a moment, and you wonder if he can hear your heart racing. You jump when the speaker screeches:  
“Alright folks, we are just about ready for takeoff. Please put on your seatbelts.” The flight attendant says. The plane beneath you rumbles to life, and you grab your armrests.  
“Are you ok?” Sebastian asks.  
“U-uh yeah. It’s just…. my parents died in a plane crash three years ago and ever since I’ve been terrified of planes. I try to avoid them as much as possible.” You say weakly, your knuckles white as you hold on tight.  
“(Y/N), I’m so sorry. I… I’m really sorry.” Seb says. You look at him, and smile sadly. The plane suddenly jerks, and you take a deep breath and close your eyes, hoping this goes fast. You suddenly feel Sebastian grab your hand closest to him, and wrap it in both of his huge ones.  
You glance at him, blushing, in shock that your celebrity crush willingly held your hands.  
“Thank you.” You smile softly at him.  
“I’m here for you (Y/N). If you need anything, just ask. I’ve had to get over many fears alone, and it’s hard. I don’t want this to be any worse for you.” He says, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand. Despite it being a special moment, you feel anticipation in your lower belly. Sebastian just did something wild to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh things start getting a little sweet yet tense in the plane.... wink wink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I love Seb, so why not? Also I live in Chicago and I thought this would be cute!! I will try to update as often as possible, but I can’t make any promises. Enjoy!!


End file.
